


Simplicity

by nielfoelding



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielfoelding/pseuds/nielfoelding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like it means anything though, not really.  Neon just likes to show dominance (she likes pushing people about, she likes slapping them around, she likes knives and platform boots designed for stamping on toes) and Ultra just happens to slip under her quite easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> There's nowhere near enough fic for any of the boosh related gals, so I thought i should write a little something. This was supposed to just be a simple, perverted pwp but it ended up having a little more substance to it than I expected...

It’s not like this is the first time it has happened.  Or the second, or the third, or the fourth.  If she’s going to be perfectly honest with herself, Ultra has to admit that this happens after most of their gigs.  The good ones at least.  Oh, and the terrible ones too.

It’s not like it means anything though, not really.  Neon just likes to show dominance (she likes pushing people about, she likes slapping them around, she likes knives and platform boots designed for stamping on toes) and Ultra just happens to slip under her quite easily.

Despite this, it always comes as a surprise when she’s handcuffed to her bed; knees pushed up to her ears and spread obscenely, with a vibrator between her thighs.

“Stop fuckin’ pulling or I won’t let you come, yeah?  I’m being serious, you little bitch.”

Ultra can’t help it though.  She can feel her cunt throbbing and Neon is sucking at the soft pale flesh of her thighs, licking and biting where little purple blotches are beginning to form.  The vibrator’s on too low and all she wants to do is thrust her hips up and get it deeper, harder.  Just _more._

Neon knows this all too well.  In fact, she knows _Ultra_ all too well.  She can tell when she’s in that state where she just can’t control her body any more- too far gone but not nearly close enough.  That’s why she takes this opportunity to climb up on top of her, straddling her hips, her eyes piercing down at her through her fringe.

“Maybe I should just fuck your pretty little face, yeah?  Mess you up?   Make you taste me, hmm?”

Ultra nods, panting furiously. 

“Yeah, fuck.  Jesus, please do it.”

The next thing she knows, Neon is sitting on her face, her cunt wet and dripping, pubes tickling her nose as she begins to rock her hips back and forth against her lips.  She smells like sex, tastes like it too.  Ultra teases her tongue between her folds, pushing into her and lapping up more of her taste.  The noises that escape Neon only confirm how good it feels, thrusting more violently and moaning low in her throat- humming gently and occasionally letting slip a little squeak  or _shit, yes._

She can still feel the vibrator buzzing inside her but it’s still not enough.

Neon reaches one hand down from where it had been grabbing onto the headboard for balance to rub at her own clit, and of course, this sparks a flare of jealousy in Ultra.  _She_ wants to be the one touching her, using her fingers to rub all the places her tongue can’t reach, wants to dig into the soft flesh of her hips, feel her curves, reach up and pinch at her perky little nipples.  But those stupid bloody handcuffs are stopping her, keeping her arms stretched up above her head, the metal digging into her wrists as she twists and thrives. 

“Ah shit!  You’re such dirty slut, aren’t you?  Lettin’ me ride your face like this?  God!”

It’s true though.  Ultra loves feeling like this, all used and filthy and just helpless.  Especially when she’s feeling this way for Neon. 

Neon’s got herself a steady rhythm now, fucking her face almost like she’s not there, like she’s just getting off on her own, but everything’s beginning to speed up a little and her gasps are whines are becoming more sporadic now- Ultra can tell she is close.

As much as she loves being dominated- held down and used- all she wants to do right now is flip them round and fuck her with her fingers, get that spot inside her that she knows will just kill her.  She wants to finish her off with her mouth around her clit, or maybe on her nipples.  Maybe even kissing her in fact, all open mouthed and slobbery and ungraceful, feeling her moan and scream in her mouth.  Disgusting but delicious.  She likes kissing her- she likes the simplicity of it.

They don’t kiss anywhere near enough.

Before she knows it, Neon’s hips stutter as she hits climax, taking in a sudden gulp of air before letting out a girly shriek.  She can feel her pussy throb around her tongue as she comes down from her orgasm.  She clambers off before she gets too sensitive, curling up by her side and resting her head on her tits, licking and kissing along her clavicle, then down between her breasts. 

Everything’s slow and soft for a minute- only for a minute though.  She’s still blissed out from coming, so her touches are gentle, like she’s scared she might break the girl below her.  This is another thing Ultra doesn’t think happens enough.  Sex is always so rough between them, always involving spanking or being tied up.  It’s never just simple.  Nothing’s simple between Ultra and Neon.

“Was that alright?”  Her voice crackles from arousal, still being tortured by the toy.

“Yeah.  Passable, I guess.”

(They both know that orgasm was far more than passable, but neither of them care to admit it.  It’s just the way things are, you see.  Neon’s never allowed to be content and Ultra’s never allowed to weaken her.)

Ultra can only imagine how she looks right now- smudged gig makeup and a face smothered in come and saliva.  She imagines it’s possibly not the classiest look ever- not anything you’d ever find in porn- but it doesn’t matter.  She’s the opposite of classy: she’s electro.  And that’s what electro is, innit?  It’s messy and obscene.

Neon kisses her all the same, despite how vile she probably looks.  It’s rough, spit going everywhere and teeth clashing.  She wants to put her fingers in her hair and pull her closer, but those stupid handcuffs are in the way.  Instead, she lets Neon lap herself up from around her mouth, her taste mingling between them.

Her mouth is on her nipple now, sucking gently, adding a little teeth as she twists the other between her fingertips.   It’s nice, but really all Ultra wants right now is to come- for Neon to fuck her with the toy so hard she screams.  She lets her know this with a little whine of _please_.

“Beggin’ for it now, huh Ultra?  Thought you were tough?  Tough girls don’t beg like little whores you know?”

Ultra responds with a gasp as a finger swiftly brushes against her clit, only for a second though, sending sparks of electricity up her spine.  She’s so goddamn close- she can feel it build up in the pit of her stomach, twisting and pulling tighter, pleading for release.  Part of her wants it over with, wants to feel the warm rush of orgasm wash over her, but another wants this to last forever, never wants it to end.

“Gonna make you come so hard you _scream_ , you little shit.”  She manoeuvres herself down the bed so that she’s kneeling between Ultra’s thighs and takes the end of the vibrator, pulling it out with a slick pop.   Ultra whines at the loss of contact, but smiles as she watches Neon turn the vibrator up to full.

Neon leans down and places a kiss on her lower stomach, just above the little patch of pubic hair, before taking the toy and rubbing it across her clit, savouring the mewling noise that escapes Ultra’s lips. 

“Hmm, you like that, yeah?  Should I fuck you with it?  You’d like that better, wouldn’t you?”

Ultra gives a brisk little nod; all flushed cheeks and screwed up eyes.  She’s unbelievably close, her eyes glistening a little, threatening to brim up with tears.  Her breathing’s heavy, uncontrollable, all sprawled out and wriggling and bucking her hips into the slight touch of the vibrator, like even the slightest little bit more contacts is going to help her.  Of course, it doesn’t- only makes her ever the more desperate. 

Neon bites her lip a little before she pushes two of her fingers into Ultra’s mouth ( _what a pretty mouth_ she thinks) getting them slick before pushing them into her and curving them forwards so they press against her spot, making her scream ferociously, all while the vibrator is still brushing against her, slowly, gently.  She can feel her insides contract around her fingers, her pussy so hot and tight and wet that she really wishes she had a strap-on right now so she could fuck her little brains out, but her fingers will have to make do for now.  She doesn’t know why she’s doing it really- it’s not like she needs stretched out or anything- but there’s something so tempting about teasing her to the brink.  It’s cruel, but ultimately fulfilling.

“ _Please!_ I need more than your fingers.  Fu- _uck._ Need more!”  Ultra’s vision has gone blurry now and her head is all mixed up, her thoughts broken and scrambled.  She’s not even sure what’s going on any more- she’s only vaguely aware of Neon’s fingers being replaced with the vibrator and what could possibly be a hot pair of lips wrapping round her clit and sucking.  Everything’s so overwhelming. 

And before she knows it she’s coming.  Coming and screaming and tensing and shaking and letting the wave of pleasure wash over her.  Everything’s kind of silent kind of surreal for a moment.  _God,_ that’s the hardest she’s came in years!

And then she’s licking Neon’s fingers clean and getting released from the handcuffs and getting a duvet thrown over her.  Everything’s perfect.  Neon is snuggled into her side, one arm around her waist and the other drawing delicate little patterns across her clavicle.  She likes this just as much as the sex, maybe even more.  She likes the quiet.  She likes the simplicity of it.  She likes just lying there and sharing body heat and enjoying each other’s presence.  She likes it a lot.

They’ll fall asleep together- just like this, curled into each other and feeling each other’s chests rise and fall- but when Ultra wakes in the morning, as per usual, Neon will have moved back to the other bed and Ultra will convince herself that it doesn’t kill her inside. 

Why should it though?  It’s not like any of this means anything. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
